Flying with Dragons?
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: "It was amazing, did you see me do that barrel roll when Hooch wasn't looking?" He said excitedly, "Of course, I've done tricks like that before. I've flown with dragons before you know."


**Flying with Dragons?**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Written For: **Flying and Advanced Arithmancy Studies

**Write a story about a first-year student who tells a story about them flying to their classmates.**

**Prompts: **Dragon**, **Someone must do a trick on a broom (Implied), The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground. –Buddha**, **1995**, **OC/Harry**, **I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!, Memory.

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Didn't Alfie have his first flying lesson today?" Harry asked.

Seamus looked up from his potions essay, appearing to think for a second before he answered, "Now that you mention it, I think he did yeah."

Niamh, who was sat beside Harry sharing a textbook, grinned. She knew exactly what Seamus' younger brother was like having met him on the train for the briefest of moments, "I believe we'll probably know exactly how it went when he arrives back here."

Harry hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting Seamus' younger brother and if there was one thing Niamh had learnt in the brief moment she met him, it was that Alfie was... creative when it came to retelling stories.

"What syrup is it that goes in the Draught of Peace again?" She said, looking down at her parchment, then back at the textbook before taking a sneaky peek at Harry's essay.

"Syrup of hellebore," Harry answered.

"You won't forget that in a hurry," Seamus smirked, "Not after what Snape did in class a few weeks ago."

"Shut up, Seamus," he muttered in return. Niamh tried not to laugh, because she'd probably be equally as pissed if Snape had given her a zero for missing a step. They continued quietly for the next ten minutes, the only conversation that arose was a brief discussion about Ron, who was currently practicing flying with Hermione. Niamh grinned; Hermione had been really disgruntled when Ron had asked her to keep him company because Harry had to stay and do Snape's '_stupid old essay_' before Potions this afternoon, but begrudgingly she'd obliged.

As predicted, after ten minutes had passed, the portrait of the fat lady swung open and a soaking wet group of first years came in. Alfie was in the middle of them, his eyes alight as he retold the events of the day to his friends.

"It was amazing, did you see me do that barrel roll when Hooch wasn't looking?" He said excitedly, "Of course, I've done tricks like that before, I've flown with dragons before you know."

Seamus' head snapped up, pulling an indignant face before he mumbled, "Bullshit, he's barely flown 100 metres without flying into something. Flying with dragons? My arse."

Harry and Niamh grinned, stifling their laughter as a first year girl piped up from the group, "Really? That's so brave."

"I did it, really! My mum even got the picture to prove it!"

Niamh glanced across at the group with a grin, watching the first years swarm around Alfie and Seamus gaped at his younger brother, who had still yet to notice that his older brother was in the Common Room.

"I can't believe it," Seamus said to the other two, "That little shit is actually pulling this off."

"Well you know what they say," Niamh interjected, "The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground."

Harry and Seamus exchanged a look with each other before Harry spoke, "Sorry, the foot does what when it feels what?"

"Can't I be philosophical now that I'm an OWL student?"

"It was very close, there were fifty of them as well. If I hadn't led them away from my house on my Nimbus then the whole village could have been destroyed."

Alfie continued to boast to his classmates, gaining the attention of the three fifth years once more as he went into explicit detail of how the Ministry had kept it all quiet.

Seamus grumbled, "I know where he's going to feel my foot if he doesn't shut up."

The group of first years continued to babble excitedly about Alfie's fake achievements for a long while until Seamus decided he was going interrupt their little party from the table in the corner that they were working at. He screwed up a piece of parchment into a ball and chucked it at the group, where it bounced off his brother's head.

Alfie Finnigan paled substantially upon realising that his brother had heard every word he'd said in the last fifteen minutes.

"Oi Alfie, tell us more about how you slayed fifty dragons," Seamus mocked.

"Shut up."

"Or better perhaps, why don't you tell them about the Cornish pixies that attacked you last year."

The whole Common Room went quiet and Alfie blushed furiously, "You're an eejit, Seamus."

He turned and stomped off to the dormitories. Harry and Niamh were struggling to contain their laughter, but were unsuccessful in doing so and ended up in peals of laughter as the first year group dispersed to change before their next class. Seamus insisted on recalling the memories about his brother being attacked by a nest of Cornish pixies and in doing so caused Niamh to fall off the sofa because she was laughing so hard it hurt.

It took them a long while to regain their composure enough to finish their essays for Snape, which weren't anywhere near as entertaining as the previous twenty minutes, but at least the three fifth years were in a more cheerful mood than before.

After all, double Snape, followed by divination, followed by double Umbridge was pretty much the schedule from hell.


End file.
